tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Etienne
CGI Series= Etienne *'Class': SNCF BB 9004 *'Builder': Jeumont-Schneider *'Built': 1954 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 206 mph Etienne is a French electric engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He was a contender in the Great Race, which he won. Bio Etienne competed in the Great Railway Show during the events of The Great Race, competing in the speed competition of the same name. After Gordon was forced to drop out of the race, Etienne fought with Spencer for first place. Spencer nearly won, but the electric engine managed to pass Spencer at the last second, winning the race and setting a new world rail speed record. After the Great Railway Show ended, Etienne left the Mainland and went back to France. Persona Etienne is described as being polite and gentlemanly, as he only joined the Great Railway Show to have fun and meet new friends. Basis Etienne is based on SNCF's BB 9003 and 9004 electric locomotives, built by Jeumont-Schneider of Paris in 1952 and 1954, respectively. On March 29th, 1955, 9004 broke the world speed record for a locomotive when it reached a speed of 331 kilometres per hour on a run from between Bordeaux and Dax, Landes. Taken out of service in 1973, 9004 has been preserved and is on display at the Cité du Train in Mulhouse. Livery Etienne is painted white and dark blue with red and silver lining and red wheels, the colours of the French flag. He carries his name on a silver nameplate. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Erik Schäffler (Germany) * Alan Bravo (Latin America) Trivia * Etienne is the fourth engine to have a moustache, the first being Earnest, the second being Iron Duke, and the third being Coran. He is also the first engine in the television series to have a moustache. * Etienne is the first catenary-powered electric engine to be introduced in the television series, and the first ever in either series to be physically seen, as the Peel Godred Engines were never shown except for one in the railway safety book, More Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends. * Despite being an electric-powered locomotive, Etienne has been incorrectly described as a Diesel-Electric locomotive in The Great Race. Furthermore, when the international engines get off the ferry at Brendam Docks, Etienne is seen travelling under his own power without the assistance of a catenary, although, this could likely be a mistake. *His TrackMaster prototype depicts him with side-rods, unlike his actual TV series render. Quotes :"I'm just here to have fun and meet new friends, and if I should win, then vive la France!" - The Great Railway Show Announcer quoting Etienne, Meet the Contenders. :"On track one, we have the French diesel-electric Etienne, who'll be trying to beat his own world record today." - The Great Railway Show Announcer introducing Etienne, The Great Race. :"Au Revoir!" - Etienne upon passing Spencer, The Great Race. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Adventures (coming soon) Category:Electric locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways